


Pool Party

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Established Relationship, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Tony, Cap_Ironman Bingo 2019, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Superhusbands, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: “Problem?” Steve grins.And Tony was going to ask him to get up and follow him inside, to their room, to their bed.“Fuck it,” he says instead and crosses the distance between them in all of three steps. He puts his hands on Steve's shoulders from behind and pushes until the man is lying half on the wood that circles the pool and half on the green grass of the backyard.“Tones what--”Steve doesn't get a chance to ask before Tony is sitting down on his lap and it gets a little difficult to not understand just what's happening.Stony Bingo 2019 Fill, O1: "Kink: Nipple play"





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> A new Stony Fill and I think the last of the fic I wrote during Camp Nano in April! More coming soon and in the meantime I hope you like this one :) 
> 
> Thanks to SerenaLunera for her endless amount of awesomeness <3

His eyes ache with how much he's staring but there's nothing he can do about it. Everyone left and Steve and himself are the only ones left to lounge around their pool. Tony sits cross-legged even though it's probably not the best to conceal the tent in his swimming shorts - Steve is sitting on the edge of the pool just a few feet away, his calves dangling in the water. 

He's smiling, looking at the sky, silent. Maybe Tony should say something or try something even but he doesn't want to disturb the wet sight that is his husband. The man is covered in droplets of water that dribble from the blond hair plastered to his head and neck down to his shoulders, outlining his biceps and mostly - Tony draws in a harsh breath - drawing intricate patterns across his defined, plump pecs. The drops pearl gently before sliding across Steve's nipples and Tony's not sure the man doesn't know he's staring by now, the smile on him does look a little more seductive than it has any right to be.

“That's it,” Tony gets up, plants his feet in the grass, squares his shoulders. Steve looks up, squinting a bit as it puts his face in the direct line of the descending sun; Tony readjusts himself in his shorts. 

“Problem?” Steve grins. 

And Tony was going to ask him to get up and follow him inside, to their room, to their bed.

“Fuck it,” he says instead and crosses the distance between them in all of three steps. He puts his hands on Steve's shoulders from behind and pushes until the man is lying half on the wood that circles the pool and half on the green grass of the backyard. 

“Tones what--” 

Steve doesn't get a chance to ask before Tony is sitting down on his lap and it gets a little difficult to not understand just what's happening.

What with Tony's hardness pressing against his own mostly flaccid sex.

Tony's eyes are sparkling in the afternoon light and the honey brown of them draws Steve in like nothing else ever does. He doesn't know how long it takes him to grow into a full hard-on but the way Tony's eyes flutter close and loosen around the corners as he grinds a first few times against him might be his first clue. The way he leans down to kiss him gently before attacking his neck is another. 

But the main thing, the main course some might say, comes after all this, when Tony actually takes what he came to get. The man bows down a bit, sliding to sit on Steve's thighs more than his lap and his hot breath meets the hardened peak of one of Steve's nipples. His back arches at the sensation and he knows then, what's gotten into the other man. 

Tony is crazy about Steve's nipples, always has been and they quickly found it turned out just fine because the slightest attention on them always riled Steve up to stupid. 

Tony chuckles a dark little thing, pressing his forehead into the meat of Steve's pec, “And you still don't know what kind of effect seeing you like this has on me…” 

Once again, the words are swept off Steve's mouth when Tony doesn't give him time to answer but dives tongue first towards his nipples, one then the next and he laps and sucks and Steve is babbling incoherent fragments of sentences. His arms are flailing in the air before he remembers he can touch Tony as much as he pleases and they wind, strong and unyielding around the smaller body of his husband. He squeezes his biceps against Tony's sides, a hand making its way into the dark hair he could recognize blind. He hangs on for dear life and even though even his dick tells him he shouldn't, not if he wants this to last at least a little bit, Steve looks down. 

The sight of Tony's face, relaxed as he suckles and bites on his nipples, slowly turning each into swollen nubs of reddish purple, the noises he makes, both from the suction and coming from deep within his throat, little keening moans of pleasure - Steve's dick jumps in the confines of his drenched swimwear and he can't get a complete breath in before it leaves him, punched out of his lungs in a gasp.

The light that ripples on the tanned skin of Tony's back, that warms his flexing arms as he holds himself atop Steve, he knew he shouldn't have looked, he knows he's leaking already. 

Steve's arms tighten once more around Tony and the hand in his hair cradles the back of his head - he rolls them around till he's the one leaning over Tony whose mouth hasn't detached from Steve's nipple for more than a surprised few seconds. 

“God, Tones, the things I wanna do to you,” Steve's pecs contract and bulk against Tony's lips, the hard nubs of flesh he keeps pampering raw with pleasure, his husband’s careful biting relentless on the battered nerves there. 

Tony's lips pop off Steve just long enough to ask, “Then why don't you?” and he bucks up for their cocks to meet again, rough and hindered in their craving by the barriers of wet clothes between them. 

That's not going to cut it. Steve massages the back of Tony's neck until he whines his lips open. 

“Lemme,” Steve bows down to kiss Tony's red hot lips and even that is enough to make him groan in pleasure. Their eyes are dark as they stare each other into elation. 

Steve remembers why he stopped Tony's attacks and shakes himself a little, deposits another kiss on the mounds of Tony's mouth before he slithers down. All his fingers but his thumbs hook in Tony's shorts and he drags them down, surprised to find them mostly dry before he realizes Tony's been out of the pool for much longer than he has. 

He doesn't understand the smug grin that's printing itself on his husband's face and his confused halt is apparently taking too long for Tony's liking. The man is squirming in want now that his cock is free of the confining fabric. 

“C'mon, Steve, I'm dying here!” Tony bites at his bottom lip and Steve gets rid of his own shorts so fast Tony does a double-take when Steve is already back on top of him and dragging their dicks together.

Tony latches on his nipples the second they're close enough again and that is it for Steve's control over how loud he is - they don't have that many neighbors anyway.

Next he winds his legs around Steve's hips in an invitation that's all too clear for him to ignore but he shakes his head anyway, “We don't have lube nearby, Tones,” 

His voice is low and his words almost drowned in his moans but Tony hears them alright. His face takes on an interesting contrast as he huffs in annoyance even while smugness gradually smoothes his brow. He looks into Steve's eyes, really looks, an eyebrow raised as he wiggles enough for Steve's shaft to be sucked in his cleft, “Took care of that an hour ago, come on,”

Steve's eyes are round, “You did?” his eyes sparkle in tune with the mirth he sees in Tony's eyes.

“Thor water-bombing the pool can only entertain me so long.” 

Tony's smile is blinding when Steve gets enough of his brain power back to get a hold of his husband's hips and rut wetly between his cheeks. 

“I love you,” he groans more than he says but you can't blame the guy when the head of his cock is already breaching Tony's hole and going in so smoothly.

He bottoms out in mere seconds and closes his eyes against the assault of sensations but maybe Tony wasn't okay with that or he thought he'd give him more, always, because just as Steve's cock starts pumping shallowly Tony raises his head and bites into the flesh of one pec, long enough and hard enough to leave a mark that will last a few days. Then Steve's eyes fly open and he stares at the blue of the sky, getting darker and darker and he snaps his hips forward. 

Tony cries out against his skin and Steve gives it to him, hard and fast and unforgiving. His veins feel full with the lust that's gotten into him, that Tony put there, his heart is beating so hard, so much harder than it should with the serum doping it but that's a testament to just how many things he's feeling right in this moment. Steve's eyes find Tony's as a particularly hard thrust forces the man’s head back, thrown on the grass with the force of the blow to his prostate. 

“I love you so fucking much,” Steve kisses him then and he doesn't stop until he feels Tony's body shake forcefully underneath him. “Give yourself to me, baby, I got you, come for me, sweet love,” 

Tony's eyes are misted over with the force of his orgasm, the lines of his neck strained, every muscle in his body tense until he snaps and he doesn't shout as much as he sobs. 

The vice of his hole all around Steve gets him going as well and he buries his face in Tony's neck, mouths at the skin and bites at an earlobe as his own climax claws its way off the edge and out his cock. 

They stay there, Tony suffocated with the heaving weight of Steve's full body on top of him and it's blissful. Neither of them pays any mind to the fact that they're still outside and that they may have spectators they're not aware of. Other people are nowhere near the realm of their thoughts as they keep clinging to each other, bodies humid with sweat more that chloric pool water now. 

Tony giggles a few nonplussed words, “The boobs on you, Rogers.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How was that?


End file.
